


Sweater

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Slightly non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: How Marceline ended up with Bonnie's sweater. Spoilers for Stakes. Deviates from canon slightly.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> because lets be honest we all freaked out when we realized Marceline was wearing that sweater in marcy and hunson

"Marceline?"

Marcy groans and rolls over. The confirmation that she's alive provokes some cheers from the surrounding crowd. Bonnie kneels down and picks her up.

"Let's get her home. Jake, Finn, make sure she stays in the shade."

Finn and umbrella-Jake both nod. Bonnie begins walking, Finn close behind holding umbrella-Jake over them all.

* * *

Finn opens the door to Marceline's cabin and Bonnie carries her in. She looks around for a moment, trying to think of the last time she was in here. She decides it's not important, and goes to set Marceline down on her couch.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asks Jake.

"I think so."

"We should go get some red stuff," suggests Finn. "Make sure she has plenty to eat."

"Sounds good. I'll stay with her."

Finn and Jake head out the door, quietly closing it behind them. Bonnie kneels next to the couch and brushes a strand of hair out of Marceline's face.

"Please get better, Marcy," she whispers. "I've already almost lost you once this week. Don't leave me hanging."

Bonnie sits down in front of the couch and closes her eyes. It's been an exhausting week.

* * *

 

Bonnie wakes up when Marceline groans from behind her. She's back on her feet in an instant, scrambling to assure herself of Marcy's safety.

"Marceline! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Marceline nods weakly. Her eyes don't open yet.

"Umm... are you comfortable?"

Marceline groans again. "Cold."

"Oh. uh..." Bonnie looks around the room for a blanket or something, and decides to just pull her fluffy sweater off. She's secretly glad she decided to wear a shirt under it.

"Here, sit up for a moment." Marceline manages to raise her back enough for Bonnie to slip the sweater over her head and pull it down over her. Marceline's eyes snap open, and she nuzzles into the sweater and smiles.

"So comfy."

Bonnie smiles down at her, then frowns in confusion as tears start to spill out of her eyes.

"You okay?" asks Marceline. Bonnie snorts.

"You're worried about me? I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay." She places a hand on Marcy's cheek. Marcy reaches up weakly and does the same.

The door to Marceline's cabin opens quietly. Jake and Finn come in, each holding large cardboard boxes full of various items (Bonnie catches glimpses of lipstick and apples). Finn waves at her as the two head over to Marcy's kitchen and start unloading the supplies.

"What are they doing?" Marceline feebly tries to sit up, rubbing the new marks on her neck.

"Don't worry about that right now. How are you feeling?"

"Well... everything kinda hurts, but in a good way? Like, it reminds me that I'm still here."

Bonnie smiles at her.

"Hey, Marceline? We stocked your kitchen with some red stuff," Finn calls out from the other room. "Marceline?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying we stocked your fridge with lipstick and stuff. So you'll have lots to eat."

"Aw, thanks dude."

Jake also emerges from the kitchen, holding a stack of books.

"Also, we got you crosswords, sudokus, and connect-the-dots. Just take 'er easy, buddy." He sets the puzzles down on the couch next to Marceline.

"Sure."

* * *

 

Marceline leans tiredly into Bonnie's shoulder. Finn and Jake left a while back.

"Hey Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Marcy?"

"Can I keep your sweater? It's really nice. And it reminds me of you."

Bonnie shakes off the warm feeling that that last sentence gives her. "Yeah, I'd like you to keep it. You sure you don't want to move in with me?"

Marceline nods. "This is my home. I'll be fine here."

"Ok." Bonnie nervously plants a kiss on Marceline's cheek and stands up. "I'm gonna head out. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Marceline puts a hand to her cheek. "Y-yeah. I'll see you soon, Bonnie."

Bubblegum quietly slips out the door, leaving Marceline alone. She sits there for a few minutes, savoring the comfiness of Bonnie's sweater, before she picks up her bass.

 

_Everything stays, right where you left it_

_Everything stays, but it still changes_

_Every so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
